cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Great Britain (Red Alert)
The United Kingdom, UK, Great Britain, or Britain, is a country located on the British Isles in north-western Europe. The capital city is London. It is a close ally of the United States and a leading nation in the Allies. In World War I, the UK is responsible for inventing today's armored fighting vehicle, codename: "Tank". Second World War During the Second World War, the UK was a member of the Allies fighting against the Soviet Union. The UK contributed its well-trained military forces to driving the Soviet war machine from Europe. Notably, British forces had the best armor for their units when compared, respectively, to the other military powers. Also, its capital city made an appearance including one in a major site named Buckingham Palace in the last and final mission of the Soviets where their leader, Stalin was poisoned with tea by Nadia after congratulating his best Commander. Third World War Britain was one of the European nations who rallied to the side of the United States when it was invaded by the Soviet Union. In the Allied perspective, Britain was kept from participating in the war due to Soviet threats to launch nuclear missiles at Western Europe. When the silos in Poland were removed, it began contributing actively to the war effort. British Snipers especially were renowned throughout the Allied forces. The Soviet perspective had Britain sending sniper teams to Russia in Chrono Defense and the USA in The Fox and the Hound. Third World War (Yuri's Revenge) During the events of the Psychic Dominator Disaster, British snipers were vital in countering Yuri's Virus snipers, and played a key role in taking back the city of Seattle, Washington. Power Play was named as the Allied Commander was sent there. London's Parliament House was the site of an Allied-Soviet alliance treaty against Yuri, where an Allied commander successfully defended Parliament House from Yuri's assaults. The treaty was signed and then, the Allied veteran destroyed Yuri's base to ruins. Yuri also unleashed the first Floating Disc on this city. In the Soviet story, the Soviets joined with the Allies after a Psychic Beacon was destroyed to re-brainwash the Allied Forces and then the two groups defeated Yuri's base, when the Soviet Union and its World Socialist Alliance including Iraq, Cuba and Libya are on the verge of defeat. War of the Three Powers During War of the Three Powers, Britain was part of the Allies and played a key role in the war against the Soviets and later the Empire of the Rising Sun. The news organisation, BCN and defense company, United Armour are located in Britain's own homeland. The Guardian Tank is Great Britain's main contribution to the Allies. It won against the American-made Grizzly in a competition to see which would be the next Allied main battle tank. Notable personnel inculde Field Marshall Robert Bingham, former RAF pilot Giles Price, Lieutenant Eva McKenna and during the Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3: Uprising are both Rupert Thornley and Commander Lydia Winters. In Ride of the Red Menace, the Soviets attempted to invade Great Britain - at the time the last free Allied nation left in Europe - at Brighton Beach, but they were successfully repelled by Commander Giles Price and an Allied Commander. The first Allied victory here made Soviet General, Nikolai Krukov to retreat from invading the British Isles and regrouping in France and Germany. Areas of Interests London: A major capital city to the Allies against the USSR. It survived many events against Josef Stalin, Alexander Romanov and Yuri. Also served as a major Command Center to Allied Forces in Europe during the wars with the Soviet Union. In the Soviet mission Soviet Supremacy it was captured by the USSR to put an end to the allies. Brighton Beach: In War of the Three Powers, Nikolai Krukov was ordered to invade England to end the Allied defeat. The Multigunner IFV from Australia made an outstanding performance here, especially shooting down the Kirovs. Category:Red Alert 2 Countries Category:Red Alert 3 Countries Category:Allied Countries Category:Countries